


Just slightly flustered...

by floralstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/floralstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to try something new and is a little embarrassed, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just slightly flustered...

**Author's Note:**

> (came up with the idea for this in the shower. i wonder why)

“Hey Benny? Can you come help me with something?”

Benny sighed and stood from the sofa, shutting off the TV as well. It had been some documentary, he hadn’t really been paying attention, especially since Dean came home about an hour ago with a few grocery bags, running to their room to lock himself inside. Benny had been worried but Dean refused to come out, so he retreated to the living room.  

“What is it sugar?” Benny drawled, opening the now unlocked door. Dean was sitting on the edge of their mussed bed with the same two grocery bags on either side of him. His cheeks were blazing red and he wouldn’t look Benny’s way.  

“I-I…” Dean faltered, chewing on his already bright red lower lip, plump and swollen from being worried between his teeth.

“Hey, what is it? You know you can tell me anything,” Benny soothed, settling on his knees in front of Dean, taking his fretful hands.

“It’s embarrassing…” Dean mumbled.

“But you already brought it up, and you called me in here too,” Benny said, “and it looks like you went ahead and did a little shopping, it’s too late to back out of whatever it is so you might as well tell me.”

Dean looked down at the bags by his side with some trepidation before he scooted back on the bed and dumped the bags’ contents in front of him. Packages of pink, disposable razors, different colored cans of shaving cream and a few different types of razors and lotions and things spilled out onto the bed and Dean threw the plastic bags on the floor and sat with his hands in his lap, waiting. Benny rifled through the collection with mounting curiosity, sorting the different razors and lotions into different piles but he waited for Dean to say something.

“I didn’t really know what to get so I…I tried to get a good variety…”

Benny imagined Dean in the store looking through all these things, alone. He felt both pity and pride for his man, sitting now obviously embarrassed beyond belief, but he had managed it, though Benny had no idea how long he’d been planning this. His selections obviously proved how frazzled the man must have been. There were items meant for both men and women, and there was even a specialty razor hidden in the mix meant for a woman’s bikini area. He set that one aside.

“Well there’s a good bit here that’s for sure,” Benny remarked, keeping his tone light, “but are you gonna tell me what all this’s for?”

“I, um, I want you to…” Dean started, and then mumbled something rapidly under his breath. Benny put his hands on Dean’s thighs and rubbed and squeezed comfortingly.

“You wanna try that again?” He teased. Dean flashed a small smile and bit his lip again.

“Promise me you won’t freak out?”

Benny almost cracked a joke about all the strange shit they’ve done in the nine years they’ve been together—like that one time Dean sprayed canned whipped cream over Benny’s chest and cock and went to town for hours, using up two cans of the stuff—but he smiled instead and placed a chaste kiss over Dean’s bruised lips.

“I promise.”

Dean brightened, though only a little, and fiddled with the package of disposable razors.

“I w-want you to help me s-shave my legs.” Dean said in one gush of breath, so quickly Benny almost didn’t catch it.

“It’s not like it’s a…a kink thing or anything like that I just…wanted to know what it was like.” Dean trailed off, flush moving to stain nearly his entire face and the tips of his ears. “I thought it would be um, easier if you helped me. I don’t wanna fuck up and cut myself or something and I mean, uh, you’d find out either way if I tried it…”

“You’re right about that,” Benny grinned, pressing a kiss on Dean’s knee. Dean squirmed and sighed.

“So, um…you gonna help me or what?”

Benny looked up at Dean then and he looked like he was about to cry, he was biting his lip so hard. Benny shushed him and helped him to his feet.

“You know I will, sugar,” Benny murmured, kissing him once. Dean relaxed and buried his face in Benny’s chest, heaving deep, relieved breaths before he turned away, gathering the things on the bed. He was still blushing, but at least now he didn’t look fit to bolt. He paused in the bathroom doorway, at a loss, and Benny ushered him inside, sitting him on the edge of the tub. He left and went down the hall to grab a few towels from the linen closet, and when he came back Dean was taking a closer look at the razors and shaving creams.

“It looks like this one would be best to start with,” Dean mumbled, holding up a blue plastic package. It was some Venus razor for women, but it had a ring of soap or something already on it, seemed like all they had to do was get it wet and they wouldn’t need shaving cream. “B-but I also want to use the shaving cream, just in case,” Dean added, and he picked a smaller can of shaving cream from the pile, it was yellow and from what Benny could tell it was vanilla scented.

“Whatever you want’s fine by me,” Benny smiled up at Dean, putting a folded towel under Dean’s feet. He unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and pulled them and his boxers down his hips then down his legs when Dean lifted out of the way, and he folded another towel for Dean to sit on. He took his socks off and rubbed over his heels, up his calves, feeling the bunching muscles, behind his bowed knees, over and around his thick thighs and stopping at his groin, feeling the short hairs crinkle against his palms. It’s not as if he’d miss all of Dean’s leg hair, he wasn’t someone majorly concerned with how a person looked, he just happened to have a particularly beautiful partner. If it was what Dean wanted, he give it to him.

Benny rolled up his sleeves and reached around Dean, turning the faucet and the sudden noise of rushing water made Dean flinch. Despite Benny’s acceptance, he was clearly still on edge.

“Hey,” Benny murmured, kissing over his jaw up to his lips, licking into his mouth with gentle care, not stopping until Dean returned with equal fervor, opening his mouth wide to deepen the kiss. Dean panted against him and Benny could feel his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

“It’s okay Dean, I’m gonna take care of you.”

Dean whimpered and hugged his neck, pressing several kisses against his cheek and bearded jaw.

“I love you,” Dean whispered, “so much…”

“I love you too, baby.” Benny murmured, letting him pull back from the embrace.

“Okay,” Dean said after a few deep breaths, wiping his eyes, “let’s get started.”

Benny hummed and shook the shaving cream can. He sprayed a little onto Dean’s upper left thigh and he hissed in surprise.

“It’s a little cold,” Dean chuckled.

Benny laughed and sprayed more out all over his thigh, spreading it a little with his fingers to make it even. He set the can down and ripped open the razor packaging, taking it out to show Dean. He tapped over the small blades and the smooth soap around the edges.

“This isn’t gonna hurt is it?”

“No, sugar, don’t worry.”

Benny wet the razor under the tub faucet, rubbing the soap until some came off on his fingers, and it wasn’t like other soap it was actually more slick than bubbly, and he let Dean feel it before he leaned back and hovered over Dean’s thigh.

“You ready?” He asked, and Dean sucked in a breath, watching the droplets of water break through the layer of white foam covering his leg.

“Go for it,” Dean finally said, and Benny pressed the razor down over his leg gently, running it down to his knee and when he lifted, a perfect, flesh colored stripe stood out from the white of the foam. For a moment Dean was speechless, and he pressed against his skin with his fingers. He licked his lips and told Benny to keep going. Benny rinsed the razor out under the faucet and returned, shaving, rinsing and repeating until Dean’s entire left thigh was clear of hair.

The first thing Benny did was slap the clear skin and Dean gasped and laughed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. Benny chuckled and started spreading more cream down past Dean’s knee to his ankle. He repeated the process and was a little more careful around his ankle and the top of his foot. He dragged the razor up the back of his ankle and nicked him, only a little, but it was enough for a small bit of blood to bead to the surface. Dean said he couldn’t feel it but Benny daubed the blood away and kissed the little red line.

Dean’s right leg was a little easier, now that Benny knew what to expect, and soon enough Benny was rinsing the last of the hairs down the drain, wiping Dean’s legs off as well. His skin was incredibly smooth, the only blemish being the small cut on his ankle. Benny couldn’t stop _touching_. Dean laughed softly when Benny kissed his inner thigh.

“It tickles, your beard, I mean.”

Benny grinned and uncapped one of the lotions Dean bought. He massaged the lotion into Dean’s skin until they were smooth and soft to the touch. Dean was breathing quickly and he dragged Benny up for another kiss.

“Thanks,” Dean said against his lips, licking and biting his way into his mouth and Benny grunted when Dean pushed off from the edge of the tub to settle over his thighs. Benny steadied him with a firm grip on his now smooth thighs and he had to admit, the new texture was a little thrilling.

“How about tomorrow,” Benny growled against Dean’s neck, “we shave your pretty cock and balls too.”

Dean groaned and let Benny lift him to his feet. They staggered into the bedroom and they fell over onto the bed and Dean laughed and spread his legs, accommodating Benny’s girth.

“I was just about to ask the same thing,” Dean murmured in his ear. Benny moaned and kissed him again, reaching down to fondle his swelling cock. Sex was a little different for them that time, given that Benny was much too focused on Dean’s newly bared legs to get to any proper penetration, and by the next morning Dean was so worn out Benny rolled him over and shaved the rest of him there on the bed. Benny still won’t do it himself, mainly because Dean insists that he loves Benny’s hair too much, and shaving becomes a twice weekly ritual that they haven’t skipped since that first night months ago.

Dean has since become less shy with his desires, and informs Benny of any new things he’d be willing to try. Benny’s hoping he’ll pick lingerie next. 


End file.
